1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs), that may replace cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. Examples of the FPDs include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP) display, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
A mobile LCD using MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) supports a low power mode for low power drive. The low power mode has been known as a partial idle mode (PIM) or a dimmed low power (DLP) mode. In the low power mode, the mobile LCD operates at low power consumption, for example, by turning off a backlight unit. In the low power mode, because the mobile LCD displays previously determined data by reflecting external light like a reflective LCD, the mobile LCD cannot arbitrarily adjust its luminance.
The OLED is a self-emitting element that does not have a backlight unit. Thus, the OLED display cannot apply the low power mode of the mobile LCD as it is. The OLED display drives pixels using a high pixel driving voltage to display an input image with a high luminance in a normal mode and reduces power consumption though a reduction in the pixel driving voltage in the low power mode. However, the pixel driving voltage increases for a period of time when the lower power mode is changed into the normal power mode, and thus a current flowing through OLEDs of the pixels may change. As a result, the luminance of the pixels of the OLED display may rapidly change when the low power mode is changed into the normal mode.